Changelog 1.90
I''mportant: Please note that this information is second hand information issued by InnoGames - the game developer. Any questions or complaints are best handled by contacting them.'' Hello Kings and Queens, The update to 1.90 will take place on December 5th. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for this little inconvenience. Improvements and Changes As the amount of Forge Points has been rising with more and more buildings that are able to produce them, collecting became a problem because it was necessary to spend some of them during the collection. To overcome this, we made two changes to the behavior of the Forge Points in the city: * The Forge Points bar will now remember the timer of its Forge Points production when you reach or exceed 10 Forge Points. Basically, if you are to receive a new Forge Point in 15 minutes, and you then use a Large FP Package and add 10 FPs to your bar, after spending them the production timer will not reset to 60 minutes, but will instead continue from where it left off (15 minutes in this example). * The limit of only being able to collect one Forge Points collection beyond 10 Forge Points in the Forge Points bar has been bumped up to 99 FPs. This should allow everyone to more smoothly do the collection of productions in their city. In the last weeks we have been checking our data and comparing it your feedback regarding army units. One of the points that was brought up quite a few times was the power of Arctic Future units not living up to expectations. This was especially visible when comparing Arctic Future units with strong machinery like Rail Gun. As of course all units should be meaningful and as those opinions go in line with our data, we have decided to implement certain changes to the units that in the current setup are off-balance. Those changes were extensively tested on our Beta server over the last days and we are now confident that this is the best way to go. Please see the list of planned changed below: Rail Gun was too powerful compared to the Arctic Future units. Its power however came mostly from various bonuses and only partly from its own stats. Therefore it will change as follows: * Defense value will go down from 200 to 140. * Bonus against heavy units: from 200 to 120. * Bonus against light units from 150 to 80. Rail Gun will therefore still deal significant damage (but not that overwhelming as before), however it will also take a lot more than before. Surrogate Soldier was way too weak, so it will now become better: * Attack: from 130 to 140. * Defense: 120 to 130. * Range: from 8 to 10. * Bonus against light units: from 100 to 140. * Bonus against fast units: from 80 to 120. * Terrain attack bonus in entrenchments: from 40 to 80. * Terrain attack bonus in houses:from 25 to 60. * The Dug-in skill with the value of 40 will replace Stealth. * The Contact skill will replace Close Quarters. Recon Raider suffered weakness in the similar way to Surrogate Solider: * Speed: from 26 to 36. * Range: from 4 to 8. * Bonus against artillery: from 120 to 160. * Bonus against heavy units: from 60 to 140. * Terrain defense bonus in entrenchments: from 50 to 80. * Terrain defense bonus on rubble:from 35 to 40. * Dug-in skill bonus: from 50 to 60. Unlike the two previous Arctic Future units, Battle Fortress was slightly too strong (but also the range was too small): * Attack: from 160 to 150. * Range: from 10 to 12. * Bonus against light units: from 80 to 70. The only change to Dragon Drone is the Speed value that decreases slightly, from 36 to 32. Other bonuses and statistics that were not mentioned will remain unchanged. * From now on you have a chance to get 5 Tavern Silver when taking a seat in a Tavern of another player. Bug Fixes * n the new building menu for Great Buildings the Bonus for the Temple of Relics was not displayed correctly. This was fixed. * When a friend was removed via the Rankings the game was freezing. This is no longer happening. * Sometimes after the use of "instant scout" the province was not scouted although the scout was placed in this province. * In some cases before the start of events or historical questlines some players received the info screen prior to the event start. * The icon for the tavern state sometimes jumped out of the window. Now it stays where it belongs. Original Post- https://forum.us.forgeofempires.com/index.php?threads/changelog-1-90.15464/ Category:Changelog